Pánico al Amor
by anju.nakahara
Summary: Una fiesta, una confesión...Un corazón roto y un nuevo rostro. ¿Serás capaz de volver a enamorarte? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Sensual primer fic de tipo universo alterno presentándose aquí…**

**¿Creen que merezca seguirlo?, He tenido muchas ideas pero no es mi culpa es la culpa del manga de Yankee-kun to Mengane-chan que estoy leyendo D:**

**En fin, comenzaremos con esta historia, espero que sea de sus agrados, por favor denme una oportunidad es mi primer AU completamente AU.**

**Estos sensuales personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto que durante todo este tiempo fue capaz de crear un manga tan maravilloso que ya me muero de ganas por presentárselo a mi futuros hijos xD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Hablando—**

—_Pensamiento_**—**

* * *

Capitulo 1. Desilusión.

Un día más, un día más comenzaba en la ciudad de Konoha mientras las avecillas revoloteaban entre sus nidos cantando alguna canción para sus parejas. Una chica de buena familia simplemente suspiraba pues con ese día que pasaba era otro en que simplemente era la "Amiga Rara" de Naruto.

—**Si tan solo…el sintiera algo por mí—**murmuró en aquella conversación con su prima Shion, que aunque se pareciera a ella se diferenciaba en el color de cabello y en la personalidad.

—**Hay una manera prima para que puedas acercarte más a Naruto—**guiñándole el ojo la rubia le comento, ocultando con aquel gesto sus oscuras intenciones.

— **¿En serio?... —**Hinata era dulce y comprensiva, incapaz de ver las malas intenciones en los demás, así que simplemente acepto el ofrecimiento de ayuda de su querida prima.

—**Celos, ¡la mejor forma de saber si alguien siente algo por ti es con celos!**

— **¿C…celos?, yo no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso—**Algo contrariada por la respuesta que Shion le daba a todos sus problemas

—**Vamos prima piénsalo, le pides ayuda a alguno de nuestros amigos, sales con uno en plan de cita…podría ser hoy en la fiesta que se dará en casa de Naruto…y apenas él te vea con otro se pondrá tan celoso que finalmente te notará…**

—**Hablas como si…Naruto-kun jamás me haya notado…—**con cierta tristeza, recordando que únicamente eran buenos amigos y nada más.

—**Mejor debes verlo como una prueba final…si de esta manera Naruto no te nota es porque lamentablemente nunca fuiste de su interés…—**Shion observo el rostro afligido de Hinata, el cual dudaba en aceptar o no su ofrecimiento**— ¿Lo harás o no? —**Cansada de la indecisión**— mientras más te demores menos Naruto se dará cuenta de ti**

—**Está bien…lo haré—**No estaba segura sobre aquella idea, pero tampoco esperaría sin hacer nada. Amaba mucho a Naruto, y por ende quería saber si tenía la esperanza de ser correspondida o no.

—**Entonces ahora debemos pensar quien será el que te acompañara—**En el interior de aquella hermosa y bonita rubia un pensamiento oscuro era liberado, la risa interna daba claro ejemplo que su plan saldría tal cual quería_—Primita, lamentablemente yo seré quien tenga a Naruto…no tú_

Y mientras ambas primas planeaban que realizar para esa noche, el joven Namizake junto con sus amigos también se encontraba preparando todo para esa noche.

Cierta chica pelirosada observaba junto con su novio curioso a su amigo, la muchacha no tenía palabras para el gran plan de Naruto.

—**Prométeme que no le dirás nada a Hinata-chan—**con unos grandes ojitos de cachorro Naruto imploraba por el silencio de su amiga, sabiendo perfectamente que tanto Hinata como Sakura eran tan buenas amigas que sin duda esta terminaría por decirle la verdad a través de la fiesta.

—…**Nunca pensé que aquel payaso de la clase…fuera todo un romántico…—**Sus ojos jade se emocionaron mientras no podía evitar mirar a su novio, recordando la vez que él le pidió que fueran su novia.

—**Tks es demasiado dobe, simplemente deberías decirle lo que sientes y ya, esto es demasiado cursi…—**El guapo azabache rodo sus ojos, era demasiado para una simple confesión de amor. Todo el mundo sabía lo que Hinata sentía por Naruto… pero al parecer Naruto era tan inteligente como una ameba.

— **¡Claro que no!, Hinata es muy especial para mi Dettebayo…—**Sus ojos brillaron con la sola mención de aquel nombre, mientras recordaba a su buena amiga que logro entrar a su corazón para nunca salir de él**—…Quiero demostrarle todo lo que siento por ella, quiero…merecérmela de verdad—**Termino toda su frase con una radiante sonrisa marca Uzumaki, Sasuke tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para no ser enceguecido con aquella felicidad, mientras que Sakura chillo emocionada.

— **¡Yo con gusto te ayudare Naruto!, impediré que arruines este momento—**Naruto solo sonrió, emocionado en verdad, pues aquella noche seria especial. Solo esperaba que a Hinata le gustara.

—**Gracias, ustedes...son realmente una muy buena familia para mi dettebayo**

—**Y ¿Menma? —**Inocentemente Sakura comento el nombre del gemelo de su amigo, para notar como la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto se desvaneció, hasta ser una mueca triste.

—**Él y yo…tuvimos una discusión…—**Desde la muerte de sus padres, su único familiar de pronto se había convertido en su hermano gemelo. Pero sin darse cuenta aquel lazo se había roto, desde el momento en que juntos comenzaron a ir a la secundaria**— Supongo que solo ha de estar algo estresado con los estudios…—**volvió a sonreír, pero una sonrisa tan falsa como su comentario.

"_Él siempre había sido el más popular, el más inteligente…Él más confiable…"_

Pronto como un destello de luz, la noche comenzó a llegar. Todos sus buenos amigos se dirigían hacia el departamento Namizake, en donde vivían los gemelos más conocidos en el lugar. Uno por ser un revoltoso y el otro por ser un genio.

Ambos tan iguales pero a la vez tan distintos. Con caminos diferentes, sueños distintos pero una misma meta. Una misma meta con cabello azulado y ojos color luna.

"_El destino a veces era cruel y devastador, uniendo caminos que a veces jamás se debieron a ver entrelazado"_

La fiesta se estaba llevando acabo y Naruto preocupado observaba que de Hinata no había nada hasta el momento, sus manos estaban sudando, su voz le temblaba. La música estaba en lo alto pero él…él solo tenía en mente el momento en que la dueña de su corazón apareciera.

De pronto una rubia voluptuosa se acercó, meneando sus caderas en aquel apegado vestido. Pronto su plan finalmente seria llevado acabo, pero no pudo evitar acercarse a Naruto, el cual se veía apuesto ataviado con aquel terno negro, y su cabello rebelde adornado su rostro.

—**Hola Naruto—**lo saludo con su mejor voz coqueta, pero el muchacho estaba tan distraído que no noto su presencia hasta que finalmente las puertas se volvieron a abrir y Hinata apareció_—Naruto…-_gruño molesta apenas el chico rubio se acercó rápidamente a su prima.

—**Hinata…—**apenas estuvo frente a ella, noto como las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrojaron. Era simplemente encantadora, con sus labios rojos, con aquel vestido sencillo que se apegaba a sus curvas

—**N…Naruto-kun—**Susurró sonrojada ante aquella mirada penetrante que la examinaba.

—…**Te vez hermosa…—**No pudo contenerse, mientras le dedicaba una sincera frase, el corazón de ambos lateo con fuerza— Me alegro que hayas venido…—decidiendo que ya no aguantaría más**— por favor quédate aquí…—**comenzando a alejarse

—**P…pero…—**La bonita muchacha quiso detenerlo, deseando confesarse sin necesidad de aquel plan que Shion había planeado pero lo vio partir, y antes de poder intentar seguirlo sintió una mano en su hombro, y al momento de voltear noto a quien sería su cita esa noche.

— **¿Por qué esa cara de desilusión Hinata?—**Su cabello no era rubio como el de Naruto, era tan negro como aquella noche, mientras sus ojos azules no mostraban las mismas emociones que el dueño de su corazón. Su traje era completamente negro con una corbata roja que le adornaba**— ¿No me digas que prefieres a mi hermano?**

—**Yo…este plan está mal…yo solo debería confesarme a Naruto-kun—**Iba a alejarse pero Menma se lo impidió, no sabía el por qué el gemelo de Naruto no lo dejaba ir, mientras la seguía viendo

—**Es un plan perfecto Hinata…—**

— **¿A qué te refieres Menma-kun? —**Y como un gato curioso intento entablar conversación, tal vez podría escapar o averiguar por qué Menma había aceptado ayudarla.

—**Porque de esta manera, te mostrare que yo soy mejor que el estúpido de mi hermano—**sonriendo egocéntrico

Hinata estaba en problemas, de alguna manera lo presentía mientras miraba aquella sonrisa. Lamentablemente la música había terminado y pronto se vieron rodeados de gente, pero la gente no los miraba a ellos más bien a Naruto que se encontraba intentando tomar la palabra.

—**Gracias a todos por venir, para mí es muy especial que mis grandes amigos se encuentren en este lugar dettebayo—**Estaba tan contento que pensaba que nada sería capaz de estropear aquel momento**—…Pero ahora toca contar la razón para esta fiesta, la razón del por qué he organizado esto es porque…—**tembló suavemente, mientras se sonrojaba. Todos lo miraban, pero los ojos que más nerviosos lo colocaban eran los de la Hyuga que parecía atenta a sus palabras. Notó de reojo a Menma al lado de esta pero no le tomo importancia, más que felicidad al ver que su hermano también estaría en ese momento especial. Así que renovando su sonrisa volvió a retomar el discurso**— Esta fiesta es para poder decirle a alguien lo especial que es para mí. ¡Es una chica estupenda dettebayo!**

Era una confesión de amor, Hinata tembló mientras sus grandes ojos mostraban confusión. Su Naruto seguramente se le confesaría a otra, y ella, ella no sería capaz de enfrentar ese dolor. Quiso irse pero Menma se lo impidió tomándole la mano.

— **¿Adónde crees que vas?**

—**P…por favor Menma-kun…suéltame—**Rogó con sus ojos vidriosos pero él se lo impidió, su muñeca fue tomada con brusquedad mientras era jalada directo al otro cuerpo, Naruto estaba recitando un discurso salido de su corazón y era incapaz aun de ver lo que estaba sucediendo entre la chica de su corazón y su hermano gemelo.

—**Él no me ganará en nada…—**Sus ojos azules brillaron con malicia observando a la hermosa y pequeña chica indefensa a su lado. Nadie aún era consciente de lo que sucedía, mientras todos observaban a Naruto entre la oscuridad de aquellas luces de colores.

— **¿A…a que se refiere?—**

— **¿Acaso eres tonta Hyuga? Tu eres la manera más rápida para lastimar al idiota de mi hermano…Eres hermosa—**No era justo que alguien como Naruto, el payaso de la clase, el idiota de primera…Fuera merecedor de alguien tan hermosa y delicada como aquella Hyuga que se encontraba presa de su brazos, Menma la quería, y la conseguiría

—**Por favor solo déjame…Yo no quiero oír como se confesará a otra persona—**Mordió sus delicados labios, confesando de esa manera su dolor. Menma aflojo un momento, para luego simplemente usar la confusión apresurada de la chica como una carta a su favor.

—**Es una lástima que el idiota no vea la hermosa mujer en ti… ¿Para qué estropear este plan? Sigamos adelante Hinata—**Con gracia observo la perturbación en esos ojos blanquecinos.

—…—En silencio Hinata observo como el rostro de Menma se iba acercando al de ella, ella siempre había soñado con que Naruto le diera su primer beso, pero ahora que el estaría con otra persona…no era mejor…intentar olvidarlo.

"_Envenenada con los comentarios, perturbada con su inseguridad…solo se dejó llevar"_

Los labios de Menma de una manera furiosa se apoderaron de los suaves y virginales labios de la chica. Hinata tembló por los labios fríos del chico, mientras sentía como su boca era invadida de una manera salvaje, quería apartarse al no sentir nada más que perturbación pero no era capaz de reaccionar. Tal vez no podía separarse de él, por el simple hecho de ser como Naruto…en apariencia.

De pronto la voz del dueño de su corazón logro oír, en el momento en que su nombre salió de aquellos labios que alguna vez deseo besar.

—…**Y es por todo aquello y más que…quisiera saber…¿Hinata serias mi novia? —**Los gritos emocionados de Sakura e Ino se oyeron, mientras se abrazaban comentando la hermosa confesión que había sido capaz de relatar aquel chico sesos de bamboo.

Pero apenas la luz apunto a Hinata, la mirada emocionada y sonrojada de Naruto se congelo, hasta transformarse en desolación pura.

Menma se separó de los labios de Hinata, mientras un hilo de saliva unía ambas bocas, aquel hilo que brillaba gracias a la luz del foco que los alumbraba.

El micrófono en la mano de Naruto cayó al suelo provocando un sonido perturbador que fue capaz de romper la tensión.

—_Por qué mierda todos quieres a mi prima—_El plan de Shion no había sido ese, pero a pesar de la envidia que sentía…estaba satisfecha con ver el rostro triste de Naruto.

— **¿El…el…se estaba confesando a mí?—**Hinata se encontraba en silencio mientras aun no podía asimilar todo lo que había sucedido, había imaginado por un instante estar besando a Naruto…y ahora se daba cuenta que era Menma el que estaba a su lado, mientras le sonreía burlescamente al rubio.

—**Como siempre llegando tarde hermanito…La Hyuga es mi novia—**La jalo más hacia el sintiendo las curvas perfectas rozando su cuerpo, perturbando aún más el corazón roto de su hermano.

—**Hinata…—**Naruto intento encontrar la mirada de Hinata, tal vez todo era un sueño producto de sus nervios, pero ella no digo nada ni tampoco lo vio.

"_Me dedique a perderte…perdóname por llegar tarde"_

—…**Ya veo—**Oculto su mirada volteándola, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir**—He llegado tarde…Deseo que sean felices…—**Una sonrisa nuevamente falsa mientras comenzaba a caminar

—**¡Dobe! —**Sasuke grito preocupado apenas noto como Naruto escapaba dejando atrás todo.

—**N…Naruto-kun—**Susurro finalmente la chica despertando de su asombro, solo para notar la sonrisa burlesca del gemelo, el cual se acercó a su oído

—**Gracias por ayudarme a mí…nunca antes lo había visto tan deprimido—**Sus sonrisas eran distintas a las de Naruto, él no era Naruto por más que se pareciera.

La noche con tristeza pasó mientras los amigos de Naruto lo buscaban por todas partes sin tener ningún resultado. Los días pasaban y las noticias de Naruto eran nulas.

Sakura suspiro preocupada por su amigo, pero a la vez preocupada por aquella hermosa muchacha que lloraba al terminar de contarle lo sucedido en aquel trágico día.

—**No llores por favor, no es tu culpa**

—**Lo es, yo nunca debí haber seguido ese consejo…—**inundo su mirada de aquellas lagrimas saladas de dolor, ni siquiera el abrazo de su amiga la ayudo a soportar el dolor

—**No puedo entender cómo es posible que Menma sea tan malvado—**acariciando el largo cabello de la muchacha

—**Lo único que yo sé es que…perdí a Naruto-kun—**Entre hipos comento aquello con dolor mientras rogaba encontrar al muchacho y explicarle la situación.

Pero los días avanzaban y nadie sabía de su paradero. Por su parte aquel muchacho extraviado se encontraba en la otra esquina de la ciudad, conocida por ser peligrosa debido al gran índice de delincuencia juvenil. A eso a él poco le importaba, lo único que quería era ocultarse de todos, hasta que aquel dolor desapareciera para poder ver con auténtica felicidad el noviazgo entre su hermano… y quien pensó que sería su chica.

Aquella noche solo vago, vago hasta llegar a la casa de su madrina, y sin decirle nada de lo sucedido logro convencerla para que fuera trasladado de instituto. A uno en donde ella trabajaba, era conocido por ser el último lugar en donde alguien quisiera ir.

—**No entiendo que te ha llevado a llegar a este lugar, pero apenas te arrepientas de tu decisión avísame—**La rubia de grandes pechos termino de hablar con Naruto el cual salió de su oficina con aquella mirada distante y lejana.

"_¿Por qué?…si eres mi hermano, ¿porque me traicionaste?"_

Suspiro entre medio del pasillo, aquel lugar lo había elegido únicamente porque sabía que nadie de sus conocidos sería capaz de atreverse a ingresar… Sasuke tal vez sí, pero para eso pasaría mucho tiempo, el suficiente para volver a ser capaz de enfrentar todo.

E iba caminando por el pasillo hasta que noto curioso como varios alumnos rodeaban a una muchacha, la muchacha tenía su boca cubierta con una mascarilla, mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por el flequillo. Curioso observo, hasta que noto como esos hombres la iban a atacar.

Él era conocido por no pensar antes de realizar las cosas, por lo cual no era para nada sorprendente que se metiera logrando parar el golpe con el palo de béisbol que iba para la muchacha.

—**¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Por qué demonios quieren golpear a una chica?—**Estaba furioso, y no parecía notar como aquella chica parecía algo sorprendida de que alguien la defendiera.

—**¿Qué haces aquí crio?, lárgate que el asunto no es contigo—**El que parecía ser el jefe de la banda, le advirtió que se alejara pero Naruto hizo caso omiso**— Así que te la quieres dar de héroe, pues acábenlo**

Eran diez contra uno, No sería problemas si él estuviera tan anímicamente devastado y aunque fue capaz de golpear a cinco hasta dejarlos inconscientes, los otros cincos lograron atraparlo, mientras lo golpeaban con puñetazos puros.

Su ojos estaba tan morado e inflamado, mientras el sabor a la sangre se esparcía por toda su boca.

—**Eso te pasa por intervenir en algo que no te interesa estúpido citadino—**escupieron en su rostro, pero Naruto se volvió a levantar para asombro de aquella muchacha que seguía mirando la pelea sin escapar.

—**Ja! ¿Eso es lo único que tienen?, no me hagan reír—**El Namizake se colocó de pie mientras escupía la sangre de su boca**—Aun tengo mucho para ustedes…—**se lanzó al ataque, hasta que solo quedo aquel rudo idiota que mandaba al grupo quedaba de pie**— Voy a enseñarte a respetar a las mujeres Dettebayo—**Estuvo a punto de dar el golpe final cuando de pronto uno de los secuaces tomo el palo de béisbol que se encontraba en el suelo y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza hasta botarlo al suelo.

—**¡Vámonos de aquí!—**Emprendieron la retirada apenas la sangre se comenzó a extender en aquella baldosa, quedando en el pasillo aquella misteriosa estudiante junto con aquel muchacho que la había defendido.

Con algo de duda la chica termino acercándose al joven, notando como este respiraba agitado debido a todos los golpes, con cuidado lo logro colocar de pie mientras notaba como las piernas de este temblaban.

—…**No tenías derecho de hacer esto—**Su voz le era algo familiar, mientras era adornada con un severo regaño, Naruto mareado con la pérdida de sangre solo sonrió como idiota mientras la sangre recorría su rostro.

—…**Mi madre me mataría si no defendiendo a una chica dettebayo—**Intento tomar aquello con humor mientras todo comenzaba a dar vueltas y vueltas, de pronto aquella muchacha lo tomo en brazos, y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado de que una chica lo tomara en brazos como si fuera una damisela en apuros

—**Te llevare a la enfermería…—**Y de pronto pudo apreciar aquellos hermosos ojos color luna de aquella muchacha, un último recuerdo…

—**Hinata…—**Sonrió, con cariño provocando que aquella chica parara de golpe su caminata, perturbada con aquel nombre mientras inconscientemente lo botaba al suelo ocasionando que nuevamente la cabeza del joven fuera golpeada. Y que este perdiera el conocimiento con un último recuerdo.

Una hermosa muchacha de cabellera azulada llamándolo.

Luego de unas horas de observación Tsunade solo había suspirado pensando que no había sido buena idea trasladar a su ahijado a ese lugar. Pero también sentía cierto grado de curiosidad de que justamente la persona que lo trajera a la enfermería fuera la chica con más problemas del lugar.

—**Tal vez has conquistado a alguien enano—**No pudo evitar bromear mientras suspiraba aliviada al ver que el chico ahora solo dormía.

Aquella muchacha solo suspiraba observando la ventana al frente de la enfermería, no entendía que demonios se encontraba allí esperando saber noticias de aquel chico problemático, en vez de ya haberse ido a su casa.

—**Ahora me encuentro aquí…estúpido chico, ¿Quién le pidió ayuda? —**murmuró molesta**—Demonios soy Hinata, Todos estos imbéciles me tienen miedo…y ahora yo esto aquí preocupada por un imbécil…—**Suspiro frustrada mientras amenazaba con la mirada a cualquier estudiante que se acercará, se volvió a sentar en aquella silla de espera mientras maldecía aquellos ojos azules que la hicieron de alguna manera temblar apenas se interpuso**—Nunca nadie me había defendido…—**Murmuro con suavidad, antes de darse una bofetada**—Ese chiquillo lo pagara con sangre**

Pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo muy en el fondo solo estaba preocupado por aquel chico nuevo, que sin conocerla había saltado a defenderla. Era fuerte y valiente…Y aunque estuviera todo golpeado el siguió, y si no hubiera sido por aquel golpe a traición…él hubiera ganado.

—**¿Cómo es posible que aquel chico sepa mi nombre?**

**¿Continuara?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Regalo de navidad para Mia, esta es la nueva etapa en mi vida de historias cortas xD. Espero que les gusten y ya me falta poquito para poder subir la continuación de mis otros docs *O***

**¿Merezco algún comentario? ¿Duda, sugerencia, critica? ^^ No sean tímidos y díganmelo. Gracias Nee-chan por ti ahora subiré esto xD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sensual primer fic de tipo universo alterno presentándose aquí…**

**¿Creen que merezca seguirlo?, He tenido muchas ideas pero no es mi culpa es la culpa del manga de Yankee-kun to Mengane-chan que estoy leyendo D:**

**En fin, comenzaremos con esta historia, espero que sea de sus agrados, por favor denme una oportunidad es mi primer AU completamente AU.**

**Rosihyuuga**

**Darkriderhero**

**Guest**

**onighiri-chan**

**sophie chan**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, y ahora con este capítulo espero que su curiosidad e intriga aumenten *O***

**Estos sensuales personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto que durante todo este tiempo fue capaz de crear un manga tan maravilloso que ya me muero de ganas por presentárselo a mi futuros hijos xD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Hablando—**

—_Pensamiento_**—**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Recuerdos**

Estaba demasiado claro que ella desconocía por completo a aquel muchacho, y que jamás en su vida lo había visto antes. Entonces no entendía cómo era posible que aún se encontrará a la espera de saber si él estaba bien o no. Ciertamente ella…no confiaba en los hombres, y debía haber algo oculto para que el intentará ayudarla.

—**Entonces por qué sabiendo eso…estoy aun aquí—**Estuvo a punto de volver a suspirar cuando esas puertas fueran abiertas por la potente Tsunade. La directora del establecimiento la observo acusadoramente por unos minutos hasta finalmente acercarse por completo a ella**— Antes que siga creyendo que ha sido mi culpa, no lo fue Tsunade-san…—**Comento sincera**— No del todo…**

—**Ve explicando, he tenido bastantes conflictos, más que los años anteriores en este lugar y todos de alguna manera te vinculan a ti…Hinata—**Y antes que la mujer rubia lograra pronunciar su apellido, Hinata la interrumpió

—**Unos cuantos aparecieron y antes de lanzarse…aquel chico Rubio se colocó delante de mí y… —**La palabra era difícil de pronunciar, más considerando que jamás nadie…había hecho eso por ella

—**Te defendió ¿verdad?—**Con una pequeña sonrisa Tsunade observo a la muchacha que se sonrojaba lentamente, casi pudiendo percibir a la pequeña muchacha tímida que fue alguna vez

—…**Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera, No soy ninguna damisela en apuros—**Y nuevamente aquella tigresa aparecía mientras sus ojos brillaban con cierto toque arisco

—**Estoy segura de eso, pero…Naruto es alguien que defendería a cualquiera, incluso a su enemigo…—**Comento la adulta mientras Hinata curiosa sentía un sentimiento casi cálido con la sola mención de aquel nombre que la hacía recordar algo…algo vago y tan borroso que solo duro unos segundos.

—…**Naruto…—**Susurro suavemente mientras nuevamente las mejillas se le sonrojaban, al ser descubierta por la directora al pronunciar aquel nombre**—C…como sea, yo no le he pedido ayuda, yo podía perfectamente defenderme…¿Y cómo se encuentra? Y no es que me preocupe—**Intento aparentar su personalidad desinteresada pero la preocupación transformo su gesto en un fruncimiento de ceño que le hubiera causado risa a la mayor si no fuera por lo grave de la situación.

—**Sin duda debió haber recibido un golpe a traición en la cabeza, para provocar esos hematomas…—**Suspirando

—**¿Ha despertado?—**Sintiéndose algo culpable, si aquel chico no despertaba. Pero luego noto el gesto de la mujer, que la dejo con un sabor agrio en la punta de la lengua.

—…**Despertó, el problema…es que a duras penas recuerda solo su nombre...¿Estas segura que solo recibió un solo golpe en la cabeza?—**

—**Estoy segura…—**Tenia demasiadas emociones contradictorias en ese instante como para acordarse cuando el joven se le cayó, apenas este pronuncio su nombre**—Pues entonces llame a su familia o a alguien…—**

—…**Solo tiene a su hermano en la otra punta de la ciudad, pero este no me contesta…—**Gracias a Naruto sabía que su relación con su hermano iba cuesta abajo, y tal vez el cambio de colegiatura se debía a un accidente entre ellos dos…esa era la única explicación para que Menma no contestará ni el Teléfono ni su celular**—…No me queda más que cuidarlo yo**

—**Buena suerte con eso Tsunade-san, bien en vista que ya no me necesita aquí…—**Era una mentira si no digiera que no iba a huir, Y la rubia al parecer sabia sus intenciones pues la toco en el hombro y con una sonrisa bastante forzada la hermosa mujer hizo voltear a la muchacha

—**Sabes que estoy demasiado ocupada ¿verdad?—**

—"_Ocupada con sus juegos de azar y sus botellas de sake"—_Pensó en sagrado silencio la joven

—**Y que el único departamento que tenia de más te lo empreste a ti…—**De pronto aquella sonrisa forzada se vio reemplazada con la misma sonrisa la mujer colocaba ante una buena apuesta

—**No, ni siquiera lo piense Tsunade-san—**

—**Tú me ayudaras a cuidarlo, hasta que él pueda recuperar la memoria—**

—**No puede hacer eso Tsunade-san, yo soy una chica y él…—**

—**Un chico sin memoria que te defendió…—**

—…—Callada ante los hechos obvios, maldito deber de retribuir las cosas que todo ser tenía en algún momento de su vida, no iba a poder negarse.

—**Tómalo como una manera de tener finalmente un amigo, no te digo que lo cuidarás para siempre solo…hasta que pueda recuperar la memoria o…hasta que su familiar sea localizado—**

—…**Creo que…le debo el que me haya salvado—**mordió sus labios levemente nerviosa al pensar su sola convivencia con un hombre.

—…**O podrías finalmente decirme lo que sucedió para…—**Tal vez estaba haciendo mal en pedirle ayuda a la muchacha, pero a la vez estaba consciente de las oportunidades que aquello podía conllevar.

—**Acepto—**No iba a darle todo el gusto a la directora. Ella era Hinata…y por su nombre haría las cosas bien, y bien significaba… que podría con todos los retos y desafíos que la vida le colocase.

"_Porque ella ya no huiría más como una niñita cobarde"_

—…**Bien, entonces es momento que entres para conocer a tu nuevo amigo y compañero de departamento—**Comenzando a empujar a la chica al interior de la enfermería

—**¿N…no…podría ser otro momento?—**intentando de todas las maneras posibles no entrar pero Tsunade era endemoniadamente fuerte**—V…vale entiendo, voy a entrar, voy a entrar—**La mujer curiosa la dejo de empujar notando como esta daba un fuerte suspiro dándose animo internamente, para luego girar el pomo de la puerta y abrir.

Y lo que vio de alguna manera la hizo recordar en parte su pasado, un pasado algo tormentoso y borroso. En aquella camilla y vendado se encontraba el muchacho sus ojos azules no mostraban el mismo brillo que al momento de defenderla tuvo. Más bien eran opacos, tan opacos como los moretones a lo largo de su torso levemente vendado.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, mientras el joven seguía perdido en sus pensamientos tan blancos como una hoja de block. Pero el ruido de ella al cerrar inconscientemente la puerta tras de sí, provoco que la mirada del joven con curiosidad se posará en ella.

—**Hola—**Su voz de alguna manera acaricio el cuerpo de la muchacha provocando un leve temblor en sus sentidos, ella quedo sin palabras algunas pero la mirada de Naruto parecía en espera de una respuesta

—**Ehm…Hola—**Ella no sabía bien que contestar o como presentarse. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía tanto contacto social con alguien de su edad

—…**Creo que mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki…O eso fue lo que dijo la Vieja dettebayo—**Entrecerró sus ojos de una manera zorruna, como si de alguna manera supiera que a Tsunade no le gustaba para nada que le recordarán su edad verdadera…O eso pareció lo que el quería indicar con aquella mirada zorruna que de algún momento a otro se encontraba frente a frente a la suya, examinándola con sus ojos entreabiertos**—…Y ¿tu? ¿Quién eres tú?**

Siempre había estado lista para los problemas, pero nunca imagino que en algún momento de su ya retorcida vida…terminaría obligada a intentar sociabilizar con el héroe que ella nunca pidió.

—…**H-Hinata…—**susurró ignorando o intentando ignorar sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, producto de la cercanía de aquel joven que invadía su espacio personal.

—…—Un silencio que pareció perpetuo duró entre ambos por largos segundos, hasta que las facciones del muchacho se convirtieron en una reluciente sonrisa**— Es un gusto Hinata—**El volvió a la camilla luego de aquello, mientras ella suspiraba más calmada al verse libre de aquella cercanía**— ¿Nos conocíamos?**

—…—Negando

—**Con razón…estoy seguro que recordaría esos bonitos y raros ojos si nos hubiéramos conocido alguna vez—**Junto con aquel comentario el rostro zorruno volvió, mientras las mejillas de la chica nuevamente se habían vuelto a la par de una manzana.

—"…_oh eso no ayudara en nada, creo que no sabré el por qué supo mi nombre"—_mordió inconscientemente sus labios hasta percibir la mirada del joven directamente hacia ellos**—… ¿No recuerdas nada de nada? —**Hablo intentando desviar su atención en algo más que no fuera en ella

—…**Solo mi nombre—**Nuevamente aquellos bonitos ojos habían perdido su brillo perdiéndose en la nada—…No recuerdo si…habrá alguien a quien le preocupe…—Comento con cierto tono de voz débil, mientras incluso ella se vio envuelta en esa tristeza.

—…**con el tiempo lo recordarás…Naruto—**La peliazul se sorprendió por sus propias palabras dirigidas a alguien más que a ella, y para cuando se dio cuenta…

Todo paso a segundo plano cuando nuevamente esos ojos azules chocaron con los suyos, brillando auténticamente para luego transformarse en una radiante sonrisa que la dejo con las defensas fuera de combate.

—**Gracias Hinata, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos Dettebayo—**Algo en ella en ese momento seguía haciendo temblar su corazón, tal vez por aquella escena tan conmovedora en donde a pesar de sonreír…la tristeza de no recordar era evidente en su mirada.

"_La única manera en que puedo agradecerte…es en que recuerdes"_

Y trazando sin querer una menta, termino con una silenciosa promesa que con el tiempo evidenciaría el camino de su vida.

Por su parte en el exclusivo departamento de Menma, este se encontraba feliz, cerró sus ojos para lograr oír el sonido cautivante de la paz. Ya no tenía que soportar el bullicio de su hermano gemelo menor, ya no tenía por qué soportar sus berrinches ni sus tazones de ramen esparcidos por el suelo.

Tampoco tenía que compartir nada más con él, todo le iba a pertenecer únicamente a él, desde el departamento, todo lo dejado por sus padres, la atención de todos en el instituto…hasta el corazón de aquella muchacha.

—**Sus labios son dulces…pero tu Naruto-baka jamás descubrirás ese sabor, ni tendrás el honor de haber besado esos labios por primera vez—**Una sonrisa claramente burlesca adorno sus perfectos labios, mientras miraba la fotografía de aquella Hinata que Naruto había escondido en su habitación**— Dentro de unos meses, tú serás un simple e innecesario recuerdo hermanito…**

De pronto su celular nuevamente había sonado, sabía que se trataba de Tsunade. Su madrina que vivía al otro extremo de la ciudad. Él no era un idiota, y sospechaba que esa llamada tan insistente era porque Tsunade o bien sabia del paradero de Naruto…o él estaba con ella.

—**No insista más Tsunade-san, yo no voy a contestar…ahora ese idiota es su problema no el mío—**Y diciendo aquello opto por desarmar el celular rompiendo el chip para de ese modo evitar que siguieran insistiendo**— Libre de Naruto…todo esto será mío.**

Y así fue como el plan que anteriormente fue de Shion fue siendo adoptado por Menma, el cual se había creado la meta de arrebatar todo lo que alguna vez fue de su hermano menor. Y partiría con aquella muchacha de ojos blanquecinos que seguía llorando por el estúpido rubio que había huido.

Había pasado casi un mes desde el incidente que Naruto había sufrido, durante ese tiempo Tsunade había dejado de insistir con las llamadas en vista que nadie contestaba. Sabía que Menma no se llevaba muy bien con Naruto, pero nunca había sospechado que aquella rivalidad que siempre había habido en ambos…fuera algo tan grave.

Y de cierta manera estaba agradecida con Hinata, la cual a pesar de ser una chica que los hombres no le agradaban…había terminado adaptándose a Naruto.

—**Esperemos que…él pueda recordar—**Lo recomendable en aquella situación era no presionar sus recuerdos, solo había que dejar que el lentamente por sí mismo pudiera ir a su ritmo. Y durante esos días no había nada nuevo.

La mujer suspiro en su oficina, tomando un poco de sake mientras recordaba la mirada triste, vacía y distante que había despertado en aquella camilla.

"… _¿Quién soy yo?"_ —Y con esas simples palabras el corazón de Tsunade se le partió, abrazando a aquel adolecente, que ahora era un pequeño niño asustado, que se esforzaba por recordar su vida, mientras las lágrimas nublaban su mente

"_A veces recordar…es más doloroso que olvidar"_

Las clases de Kakashi eran conocidas no solo por los largos minutos de espera por el profesor, si no por su rostro siempre cubierto por una mascarilla. De igual modo que hacia la peliazul, para que nadie intentara adivinar el proceder de su familia. Pero aquel galante profesor de biología con su misterio había pasado a segundo nivel, al igual que la mascarilla que cubría parte del rostro de Hinata. Pues todos ahora se encontraban intrigados por aquel muchacho rubio de ojos azules que era capaz de sonreírle a la ruda muchacha sin recibir algún golpe o una mala palabra.

Y claramente todos supieron el primer día de clases quien era "Naruto Uzumaki". Aquel chico que en el primer día no solo había recibido la golpiza de su vida, sino más bien era el primer y único joven que había defendido al inalcanzable lugar soleado que todos deseaban poseer.

Para ese entonces la chica de ojos blancos se encontraba con las emociones a flor de piel. Por un lado había tenido que pasar su primera noche junto con un chico que no recordaba nada de su vida, gracias a un golpe que recibió por haberla defendido. Y por otro lado…sentía esa estúpida necesidad de devolverle de alguna manera el favor que ella nunca pidió.

—**Siento que si me das Ramen yo puedo dormir toda la vida en el sillón, dettebayo** —Ese había sido su primer comentario apenas ambos llegaron al departamento que Tsunade le emprestaba a la muchacha. Y tal vez era por que no recordaba nada, o porque de alguna manera el sentía mucha confianza hacia ella, que cada vez que hablaba era de una manera graciosa, incluso cuando intento calentar por sí mismo algo de agua para el ramen instantáneo**— Hervidor malo, malo…—**Notando como de este comenzaba a salir mucho humo, hasta provocar un corto circuito que los dejo a ambos sin luz.

Ocasionando que la primera noche fuera algo incomoda, ella tenía muy malas experiencias con los hombres, y en ese momento sintió como pronto el terror se hacía presente apenas ambos tuvieron que compartir la cama.

—…**Puedo intentar encontrar el sillón e irme a dormir yo allí…—**Podía ser que él había perdido todo recuerdo de su pasado e identidad, pero no era tan tonto como para no notar entre la oscuridad la incomodidad de la muchacha.

—**Está bien…—**Susurro intentando que su voz no evidenciará su grado de perturbación. De pronto e movimiento de las sabanas la hizo volver en sí solo para observar al muchacho sentarse en aquella cama que debían compartir durante esa noche.

—**Iré al sillón—**

—**P…pero…tu estas…—**

—**No tengo recuerdos pero no estoy muerto ni en peligro de muerte, así que tu tranquila, no quiero perturbarte más de lo que estas—**Le sonrió simpático para luego colocarse de pie, de una manera algo rápida solo para nuevamente recibir aquel mareo que se extendía por toda su cabeza, hasta hacer temblar sus piernas y volver a caer sentado en la cama.

—**Puede que no estés muerto, pero aun estas débil producto de aquel golpe—**Cuestionándolo la chica lo hizo acostarse, no queriendo tener problemas con Tsunade al día siguiente, ni tampoco tener que sentirse tan culpable— Así que no insistas más, te quedarás en esta cama…mañana llegará todo lo necesario para que puedas usar el otro cuarto.

—**..Pero…no quiero incomodarte…—**Sus ojos azules irradiaban cierto grado de preocupación hacia la muchacha, la cual no sabía que responder realmente ante aquel comentario

—…**Solo duérmete…mañana tenemos que asistir a clases—**Le dio la espalda mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, él pudo defenderla…pero aun así consideraba a todos los hombres iguales.

Tardo en quedarse dormida, y para cuando el sueño la venció. El muchacho aún seguía despierto intentando mirar entre la oscuridad una forma para recuperar sus memorias sin la necesidad de perder tiempo.

—…**Todo esta tan negro…que no pareciera que fuera capaz de llegar la luz…—**murmuró con cierto aire nostálgico. En su mente todo estaba completamente negro como la oscuridad de aquel mismo cuarto, intento forzar lo que más pudiera su mente para obligarla a recordar pero una gran muralla se encontraba presente ocasionando que cada vez que intentará romperla…un fuerte dolor en su corazón se hiciera presente, quemando todos sus intentos hasta volverlos cenizas.

"_Y fue de esa manera como aquella noche de alguna manera lograron dormir, entre traumas infantiles y secretos preocupantes"_

Gracias a Dios, él ahora tenía en donde quedarse dormir. Ya no tenía tanto pánico en compartir el departamento con aquel chico que…parecía un pequeño niño aprendiendo sobre su entorno. Tal vez el único problema que había era durante las clases, en donde aquel muchacho rubio terminaba en algún tipo de pelea o discusión por estar defendiendo a alguien.

—…—La muchacha suspiro algo frustrada, mientras el Uzumaki intentaba colocar el rostro más adorable que pudiera, pero era algo difícil considerando que la muchacha lo volteo a ver con un pequeño ceño fruncido**— ¿Entiendes que por culpa de defender a alguien que no te lo pidió ahora tu no recuerdas nada?**

—**...No sé cómo habré sido yo antes, pero…no puedo quedarme con las manos cruzadas sin hacer nada—**La determinación en la mirada del rubio, provoco que el corazón de la muchacha comenzará a latir con fuerza…

De pronto de un golpe un recuerdo borroso de su infancia apareció, podía sentir risas de niños que rodeaban a una pequeña de cabellera corta.

"_Nadie la lastimará… Dettebayo"_

—"…_Ese chico"—_Con una incrédula mirada ambos pares de ojos se observaron Naruto sin comprender y Hinata confundida por aquel recuerdo tan…personal de su infancia.

—**¿Ha sucedido algo malo?—**Aquellos ojos azules la vieron con curiosidad, una curiosidad casi infantil mientras aquella muchacha de ojos perlas se sonrojo levemente.

—**No ha sucedido nada…es solo que…olvídalo—**No queriendo atormentar al chico con recuerdos extraños de ella— Solo…intenta no meterte en más problemas, la gente no te agradecerá por defenderla…

—**Yo no busco que me agradezcas…solo me parece injusto que abusen del más débil. Algo en mí me hace ayudar a los demás…Tú me ayudas a mi sin siquiera conocerme en el pasado**

—…**No te ayudo por gusto—**volteando la mirada**—Solo te lo debo…-**murmurando

El silencio reino entre ellos, y para cuando la muchacha iba a volver a verlo ambos oyeron a un grupo de muchachos fastidiando a un típico empollón que se encontraba con los libros en el suelo mientras intentaba recogerlos si no fuera por el pie que aplastaba una de sus manos.

—"_Ese chico…"—_justamente el que se encontraba pisando la mano del otro joven era uno de los que estuvieron involucrados en el accidente del Rubio, y mientras las risas se oyeron invadiendo todo el pasillo ella busco con la mirada al Uzumaki para comprender que este se encontraba rumbo al lugar del acontecimiento**—Pero que pretende, que le vuelvan a borrar la memoria—**Su corazón latió con prisa, preocupada siguió la espalda del joven intentando hacerlo cambiar de idea**— Por favor para, no tienes por qué ser un héroe en donde no te llaman…—Sin embargo aquel rubio no la oyó y siguió avanzando, pero se detuvo una fracción de segundos apenas las manos de la muchacha tomaron su mano—** Detente, si ese chico no quiere defenderse entonces no merece ayuda alguna

—**Te equivocas…El que no hable fuertemente no quiere decir que por dentro no este gritando, Todos necesitamos ayuda…un empujón para poder levantarnos y seguir caminando... —**Comenzó a alejarse de la muchacha, mientras esta solo se quedaba allí viéndolo.

Sintiendo sus mejillas arder al ver como el solo y aun sin recuerdo logró espantar a esos sujetos y con suma gentileza ayudo al chic a levantar sus cosas.

—**¿Algebra avanzada?, ¡eres un genio dettebayo!—**Y quitándole el peso a toda la situación termino con algún comentario que a la pasada victima hizo reír.

—"…_¿Serás igual cuando recuperes tu memoria?"_—Y con esos pensamientos siguió viéndole escondida entre los casilleros, ignorando el palpitar constante de su corazón flechado.

Las semanas fueron pasando nuevamente, y aquel misterioso chico que solo conocían los profesores y la directora. Se fue ganando lentamente algo del cariño de ciertos estudiantes el cual el protegía.

—**Siempre he tenido una duda…—**Una vez en el comedor siempre adoraba sentarse con aquella chica solitaria que usaba su flequillo tan largo para ocultar sus ojos, y una mascarilla para ocultar el resto de su cara.

Nadie se sentaba con ella por la mala fama que la acompañaba, una en donde una vida criminal cargaba en sus hombros. Sin embargo el Uzumaki que no poseía recuerdo alguno de su pasado no la juzgaba y rara vez intentaba hablar con ella sobre su pasado.

—**¿Qué cosa Uzumaki-san?—**Aquellos días al lado del joven le estaban enseñando que tal vez no todos los hombres eran iguales, y podía existir una micro posibilidad de confiar en él. Y aunque lo llamase respetuosamente con el apellido, no quería decir que le fuera indiferente.

—**¿Por qué te cubres?—**Solo el silencio fue la respuesta a aquella pregunta por unos minutos, mientras ninguno probaba bocado del alimento en sus bandejas**—…Creo que no tenía que haber preguntado—**

—…**Mi familia…no quiero que mi familia me encuentre…—**El tenedor entre sus manos cayo en la comida, pero ella seguía con la mirada en la nada de su mente, intentando llegar a esa zona de confort que siempre estaba abierto para ella las 24 horas del día.

—… **¿Es por culpa de ellos que tú eres así?—**Sin embargo logró oír aquel comentario que la hizo retomar el camino hacia el baúl de sus recuerdos más oscuros.

"_Ella…era solo una deshonra, Y aunque su pureza fue robada de una forma humillante…la única culpable ante aquellos ojos autoritarios… era ella…"_

—…**Para ellos yo estoy muerta…—**Con aquel comentario quiso darle fin a todo, tal vez agregarle un "Y para mi ellos también están más que muertos". Pero el recuerdo era tan nítido aún a pesar del tiempo que solo pudo permanecer callada hasta que la sorpresa de un abrazo la hizo despertar de todo.

—…**Soy tu amigo, y puedes confiar en mi…de hecho, ahora tu y yo podemos ser una familia—**Le dio una de esas sonrisas genuinas marca Uzumaki, para luego volver abrazarla con fuerza ganándose un gran sonrojo de parte de ella**— ¡Olvídate de los demás dettebayo, ahora yo soy y seré todo tuyo para toda la eternidad!**

Si antes estuvo roja por el asombro, ahora con aquellas palabras llegó a tener un rostro iluminado, casi de un rojo fluorescente.

—"_¡¿Es que acaso…no mide sus palabras?!"— _De pronto la fragancia varonil envolvió sus sentidos al razonar que se encontraba atrapada en sus brazos. Por unos minutos no se sintió incomoda por la cercanía masculina, pero ya no podía oír lo que decía pues de pronto se había perdido en su sonrisa apenas levanto la mirada.

—… **¡Seremos muy feliz Hinata!—**Y con aquel grito, ella perdió el conocimiento todo se volvió negro, pero la oscuridad ya no la asusto. Pues el calor de aquellos brazos siguió con ella incluso en la inconciencia.

Entre tanto en un parque a mitad de la ciudad otra muchacha de ojos perla, suspiraba algo melancólica. Menma le había comentado que Naruto ya no quería saber nada más sobre ellos, y ahora se encontraba feliz al lado de otra persona.

—…**Por favor…cuida de mí…Menma—**Volteo a ver aquellos ojos azules iguales pero tan diferente a la vez. Tal vez actuando de una manera despechada decidió aceptar la proposición de Menma, aceptaba ser la novia de él esperando que aquel muchacho pelinegro la hiciera olvidar a cierto Rubio que huyo con el corazón roto.

—"_No tienes idea de cuánto te cuidaré"—_Meditó con una sonrisa segura, para luego tomar las mejillas de la muchacha y besarla_—"Has perdido Naruto…Has perdido"—_

**Continuara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Quién es la verdadera Hinata tímida? :v **

**Como verán Naruto ha perdido la memoria, sin embargo su espíritu sigue siendo el mismo. Aunque no mide sus palabras y dice lo que quiere cuando quiere (Pobre de esa Hinata que le toca cuidarlo xD)**

**Por su otra parte Menma ha logrado todo lo que ha querido… Desde las cosas que ha dejado sus padres para ambos, hasta Hinata… ¿Por qué ha hecho todo esto? ¿En qué momento la relación de hermanos se quebró?**

**¿Merezco algún comentario? ¿Duda, sugerencia, critica? ^^ No sean tímidos y díganmelo. Gracias Nee-chan por ti ahora subiré esto xD.**


End file.
